Oz Shall We Date?
by LabyrinthChild05
Summary: After the journey to the Land of Oz, you returned to your home in Kansas. Years have passed since then, and your 17th birthday is drawing near. One day, three handsome men appeared at the front of your door. They were actually your friends, who went on the journey together: Scarecrow,Tin Woodsman, Lion! "Come on! Let's go to Oz to celebrate your birthday!"


Here is it….. _ **(I don't own any of this)**_

After the journey in the Land of Oz, you returned to your home in Kansas. Years had passed since then, and your 17th birthday was drawing closer. One day, three handsome men appeared at the front door of your house. They were actually your friends who went on the journey together: the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman, and the Lion! "Come on! Let's go to Oz to celebrate your birthday!" Excited about the grand birthday-party plan. You headed to the Land of Oz with them.

 **OZ+ Shall We Date?**

 **Prologue**

It all started in a small town in Kansas.

"Woof!" This is Toto Jr., my adorable little dog. Remember Toto, who went to the Land of Oz with me? This is his son. "Woof!"

Years had passed since I had my adventure in Oz. Back in Kansas, I'd been leading a normal life. And though that was a wonderful thing in itself. "I kind of miss Oz sometimes…."

"Arf?" Right after Toto Jr. perked his ears, someone knocked on the door. ' _Who could be at the door at this hour?_ ' I unlocked the door and opened it to be greeted by…"I missed you, Dorothy!" A tall man leapt out and threw his arms around me. "EEP! Hey, get off of me!" I felt so uncomfortable.

"Stop that, Leonardo!" Man in Blue shouted to the Man with Animal Ears. "I know you're glad to see her, but calm down a little." The man in Yellow smiled at the Man with Animal Ears. Two other men scrambled to pull him off of me. "Ruff!" Toto bit at the man's foot. "Ow…! A-Ahhh!" He jumped up in pain when Toto bit him, and the other two men pushed and held him down.

"Suddenly embracing Dorothy like that is rude and nothing else." Man in Blue looked angry. "What?! I was just expressing my love!" the Man with Animal Ears pouted to the Man in Blue. "Leonardo, one must always approach women like a gentleman!" The Man in Yellow smiled gently at me, but was also talking to the Man with Animal Ears. "I know, I know!" The Man with Animal Ears sulked

The Man in Blue turned to me, "Dorothy, are you alright?" "Grrr…!" I looked down at Toto Jr. and see him growling at the three in my defense.

Man in Blue looked from my dog to me and smiled, "It's truly my pleasure to see you again." "Looks like you've been keeping well." The Man in Yellow smiled at me. "Whoa, you've grown even prettier than I expected!" The Man with Animal Ears said those words that made me blush. My visitors were three young men I'd never seen before. "Wait, who are you people _?!" 'And why do you three know my name…?'_

"What, you forget us already?" The Man with Animal Ears pouted at me.

The man in Yellow smiled and patted the Man with Animal Ears on the back, "She probably just doesn't recognize us."

"That's not entirely unreasonable." The Man in Blue smirked at them.

They spoke all too naturally among each other, but I had no recollection of meeting any of them. _'…I don't think I'd forget men this handsome if I'd met them…'_ I can't help my quickening pulse and heating face under their staring eyes _. 'Wait, am I…dreaming?'_

The Man in Blue smiled at me, "I am Crowlie, the Scarecrow." The Man in Yellow smiled at me, "I'm Heartmann, the Tin Woodsman." The Man with Animal Ears winked at me, "And I'm Leonardo, the Lion." _'Wait…The Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and the Lion…?'_ "Have you remembered?" Leonardo smiled at me with slight laughter in his voice.

"You're the three I journeyed with, in Oz!" I remembered with a smile. Crowlie smiled, "Correct." "Glad you remember us." Heartmann placed a hand over his heart. I looked at them with a smile, "How could I forget? We're friends!" Leonardo laughed, "That's right, friends!"

I became confused and realized something, "But, why are you all humans?!" "Lord Soloman, the Wizard of the South, granted us human form." Crowlie answered my question. "We've even got names too." Heartmann exclaimed with happiness "Crowlie, Heartmann and Leonardo, right? What wonderful names." I smiled, and the three exchanged pleased glances.

Then I remembered, "Oh wait…what brings you here?" "We have come to escort you, Dorothy." Crowlie smiled. "It's almost your Big Day, isn't it? We're taking you to Oz to celebrate!" Leonardo smiled at me for he made me remember that my 17th birthday WAS coming up, "You want to celebrate my birthday is in Oz?" "Lord Solomon's waiting in Oz too." Heartmann looked at me with a light smile.

Crowlie started to walk, "Please, gather your things and let us be off." "Wait, hold on a moment!" I spoke loudly. "Something up?" Leonardo looked worried. I made a worried face, "I'm really quite glad you'd like to celebrate my birthday, and I would love to go to Oz again, but…" "Oh, you're worried about coming back to Kansas, aren't you?" Heartmann finishing my thoughts. I nodded, remembering just how hard it was to get back last time. "Well, Lord Solomon said he's send you home after your Big Day." Heartmann held my hand with promise. **'** _In that case, I'd love to visit Oz again!_ **'**

And besides, I was quite excited to have such handsome men celebrate my birthday, "All right. Let's be on our way to Oz!" "Then it's settled!" Leonardo shouted in excitement. I quickly wrote up a letter to Uncle Henry and Aunt Emily and put it on the table. "What did you write in your letter?" Crowlie asked worryingly. "That I'm going to go to a friend's house. Don't worry, I didn't write anything about magic and stuff." I blushed.

"Woof!" Toto Jr. barked feeling left out. "Oh, can Toto come with us?" I felt a little guilty. Heartmann looked really surprised, "This dog is Toto? THAT Toto?" "He's Toto's son, Toto Jr." I said to him as I looked at Toto Jr. "Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Toto." Crowlie tried to be nice. "Grrrrrr….!" Toto looked mad. "He doesn't seem to fond of us." Leonardo looked sad. "That would be your fault, Leonardo." Crowlie smacked him on the back of the head.

Heartmann laughed lightly, "Haha,,,Well, let's be off!" A large bridge of rainbow colors appeared under the night sky, gleaming in the moonlight. "My, it's so beautiful!" I looked at it in aw-struck. "Crossing this bridge will bring us to the Land of Oz." Crowlie smiled at me. And so we started walking across the enchanting bridge.

As we walked over the rainbow, the night sky above gradually turned blue. "Look, there it is!" Crowlie pointed to the end of the bridge, where a beautiful town lay in view. "That is the southern land of Oz, Quadlings." Heartmann pointed out. "Woof woof!" Suddenly, Toto broke into a run. "Haha! That's a pup after my own heart." Leonardo laughted. "Toto, wait!" I hurriedly chased after him, and the other three start running as well. _'Here I am, back in Oz. Oh, I can feel this is going to be fun!'_

The first place they brought me to was the Quadling's Palace. "My, how long it has been." Sitting in front of me was the Wizard of the South and ruler of the Quadlings, Solomn. "It is an honor to meet you again, Solomon."I bowed quickly and stood back up. Standing quietly next to Solomon as he sat atop the throne was the Wizard of the North, Norton, "Lord Solomon, shall I call the other two?" "Good idea." Solomon smiled. Norton clapped his hands, and two unexpected people appeared from the back of the room.

"Glad to see you're doing well, little lady." A man came in, "You're…Oz…?" i said in shock. First appeared was the great wizard who had ruled over the Emerald City, Oz. In reality, however, he was another human from the world, and a brilliant stage magician at that. "But, Great Oz…didn't you go back to your home world?!" Leonardo was confused. "Wait, the other man…you couldn't be…!" Heartmann looked at the man in surprise.

I looked at the man, "The Wizard of the West…?!" _'I remember his name…Wesley!'_ "What, there a problem with me being here?" Wesley let out a sneer. Crowlie was at the most surprised, "Were you not vanquished by Dorothy when she cast that bucket of water on you?!" "Hey, Scarecrow, you sound like you want another good lighting up. Want me to oblige?" Crowlie looked pissed, "Mind saying that again…?" Crowlie and the others glared at the Wizard of the West, their expressions nervous, and I could feel the sparks starting up between them.

Norton cleared his throat, "Enough. Forget not that you are in the presence of Lord Solomon." Solomon looked at them, "It was I who called the Great Wizard and Wesley here." "Was…was that to celebrate my birthday?" I asked while Solomon nodded with a smile, "Of course, we'll celebrate your Big Day, Dorothy. But I think that Big Day's the perfect opportunity to decide on a suitable man for you, Dorothy." "Arf?" Toto Jr barked. Solomon continued, "The decisions is yours to make, Dororthy." Solomon passed his eyes to Crowlie, Heartmann, Leonardo, Oz, and then the Wizard of the West, Wesley. _'I'm supposed to choose a boyfriend from these five?'_

"W-Wait, nobody told me about that?" I spoke out loudly. "…Interesting idea. Count me in." Oz smiled at me. "So, that's what this is all about…I wouldn't mind playing along." Wesley let out a confident grin. "I'm in, too! There's no way I can let the Wizard of the West have Dorothy!" Leonardo smiled proudly thinking about protecting me. "Huh? W-Wait!" I spoke out again, but louder. Crowlie sighed, "Well, it seems there's no turning back from this point." Heartmann sighed as well, "Seems that way indeed." "W-Wait, everyone, you could at least ask m-"

I was close to shouting. "Now then, Dorothy, who do you choose?" Soloman asked me. "Wait, but…I can't make such a big decision on the fly like that!" "Dorothy, you needn't waiver. I am the correct choice." Crowlie looked at me. "Dorothy, would you choose me?" Heartmann asked me. "Dorothy, I'm your man!" Leonardo smiled at me. They all started to close in on me.

"I've got the brains to make you happy." Crowlie looked at me with his eyes. "I've got the heart to love you with." Heartmann smiled sweetly at me. "I've got the courage to protect you." Leonardo winked at me. "W-Wait, everyone…" _'I'm glad they fell this way, but something feels a little…off, about all this…'_ While the three clamored for my attention, someone assertively put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. "How about picking me, doll?" Oz smile. And without a moment passing, someone else pulled at my arm. "Pick me. That's an order." Wesley smirked at me.

"Can't you just hurry up and rest in peace, Wizard of the West?" Heartmann looked at Wesley with anger. "Don't order me around! And I'm not a ghost!" Crowlie looked at Oz, "Oz, you should go back to your own world." Oz looks at Crowlie, "How about you guys go back to your original forms, ah?" "Not happening!", Leonardo looked at me, "Dorothy, I love you!"

"AHHH! Everyone, just STOP!" My scream boomed throughout the room, and everyone instantly fell silent, "I get it! I get it! I'll pick someone for now, okay? For now." I look at all five men's faces in order. "Lord Solomon, is this truly acceptable?" Norton asked him. "But of course. Now who will you choose?" Lord Solomon looked at me.

You guys get to pick who she be with first, but, here are some info about each character…. you're welcome.

 _ **Crowlie the Scarecrow:**_ Crowlie is one of your friends who went on the journey together: The Scarecrow who got the brains from Oz. The brainiest one of all, he often gives advice to friends. He is serious and often scolds Leonardo, who is happy-go-lucky. Having succeeded Oz, he is king on the Emerald City and wisely guides his people. Now that he is human and has a heart, he gets confused with his feelings. Despite of his confusions, he is happy to be human because he has more things in common with you.

 _ **Leonardo The Cowardly Lion**_ : Leonardo is one of your friends who went on the journey together: The Lion who got courage from Oz. Because he helped creatures in the grand old forest, he became king of the forest. Sturdy-built and strong, he has a regal presence as the king of the beasts. On the other hand, he has a tendency to be quick to speak and act before he thinks, and Crowlie and Heartmann often have to stop him. Though he is human now, he can't hold his animal instincts like hugging you and others.

 _ **Heartmann The Tin Woodsman:**_ Heartmann is one of your friends who went on the journey together: The Tin Woodsman who got a heart from Oz. He is very kind and caring of others, and is especially like an older-brother to his beast friends, Crowlie and Leonardo. After the Wizard of the West was dismissed, he became king of the country of the Winkies by request from the people. Kind and devoted, he works hard to rebuild his country. He is usually calm, but can be very stubborn. He doesn't see a big difference in himself after become human, but he has a heart to love you deeper than before.

 _ **Oz the Great Oz:**_ Oz was known as the Great Wizard in the Land of Oz, and used to rule over the Emerald City. He had left you behind and gone back to Omaha alone on his hot air balloon. After his return to Omaha, he works as a stage magician. Though he is overly confident in himself and often looks down on Crowlie and others, he has a kind side to him to help and give precise advice to his mates. He cares about you deeply and tries his best to protect you.

 _ **Wesley The Wizard of the West:**_ Wesley used to be the evil ruler of the country of the Winkies in the west, infamous and feared by his people. You fought him once before during your journey, and managed to annihilate him by spraying water over him, which turned out to be his weakness. For some reason he's brought back to life, and is now one of your boyfriend candidates. Due to his past, he doesn't get along well with your three companions. His overbearing nature still hasn't changed, but the way he approaches you doesn't seem like that of an evil wizard of the past…

Half-Blood Slave chapter coming soon.


End file.
